The life of lives
by roatmly
Summary: Just my point of view of how someone would react to seeing their future


**_Well i thought i might try my hand at this fanfic thing. This is a story of an older lady I know so yeah._**

 ***INTRODUCTION*** _A bright sunny day on the beach with a conversation between two friends. A 18 year old girl named jezzabell and a mysterious figure that could be anyone._

As her purple hair blew in the salty air Jezzabell sat wondering about what she would be doing in the next few years as she thought a rough wind blew behind her and there was a bright sphere of light. A blue phone booth appeared behind her and a handsome young man with a southern accent stepped out and said "you will find friends in place of hell but hope." "You will find what you are looking for but you will have to look past some of the things that stop you from living your life." She asked "Who are you? What is that? ARE YOU HERE TO TAKE ME TO A LAND OF WONDER?" He responded with one answer "I'm here to tell you not worry but you need to do what makes you happy and love yourself"

As she stared in awe at him he went and sat down beside her and told her everything is gonna be ok as long as she listened. As he talked she looked him in the eyes and she saw her future and her past. She saw her daughter her husband and all her friends and as a tear came to her eye he wiped it away and said "there's no need to cry there will always be sadness but you in yourself have to find happiness" As he spoke these words all she did was look like she had just seen a ghost. A ghost from the past. She saw what she hid for years and years from her friends her, her family, and even from her self. He noticed that she was just blank but he just keep talking but he was speaking some kind of language. As Jezzabell look into his eyes once more she saw what her future life would be like and this is what Jezzabell saw.

She saw a medium size house that had a blue tint and she saw in the yard a small child and what appeared to be an older version of the gentlemen that came through the phone booth. As she walked towards the man and small child she noticed a woman sitting in a lawn chair and a glass of tea in her hand and a book in the other. She noticed the book was actually a manga a manga she had been reading that day before she went to the beach. She was a beautiful woman. She had bright shiny teeth that could make the sun go blind. Her hair was a bright beautiful red cherry. And as she grew closer she noticed that her eyes where this beautiful green that could melt anyone's heart into giving her whatever she wanted. As she went to look at the man he turned his face so she couldn't see him so she just moved on to the small child.

She noticed that the child had a big pink bow on top of her head. She was this adorable little angel and looked just like her mother. She was sitting in the sandbox will her father was sitting in there with her as she made sand castles and flung the grainy sand into the air and watch it fall to the ground. She snapped right back onto the beach sitting there alone with the manga the woman had in her hand. As she grazed her hand through her hair she felt a bow she pulled it out and it was the big pink one the small girl had. She felt a hand on her shoulder and as she turned to look she saw her friend from highschool she hadn't seen in 2 years he sat down by her and saw she was crying so he said what he use to say to her when she was upset or mad. He said "Your beautiful and there's nothing to worry or to freak out over. Your loved by many and wanted by many more and as you think that your just a piece of trash but your not your a piece of a diamond." After he said this he hugged her and said " I'm always here for you and anything you need i gotcha ya girl". She held onto his shoulder while he just sat there and held her until she calmed down.

They sat there for an hour or so and just talked about everything they had done since they last met. As she talked on and on about how she won an award for her singing and one for her dancing he just smiled and listened. He just listened until she invited him back to her apartment and they sat and talked until early morning and as he left she handed him her number and said "lets not grow apart any more"

 ***ENDING*** _I hope that everyone enjoyed this because it took me like 3 days to write this and i cried almost every time i started writing._


End file.
